Down The Barrel Of A Gun
by missk14
Summary: What was Mick thinking when he pulled the trigger on his own sister? What were Maggie's final thoughts as PJ held her in his arms?


**Note:** This fic is based on Maggie's death. We only really saw her eyes lighting up with fear and PJ finding her in the episode 'One More Day' so I thought I'd go a bit further and describe it a bit more in particular what Mick was thinking when he shot her and how Maggie was feeling throughout the whole thing. Enjoy 

**Down The Barrel Of A Gun.**

Her eyes wide with fear as she turned around to see him pointing the gun straight at her. She thought for a split second that there was someone behind her and he was pointing the gun at them. But she knew that wasn't true, the look on his face said it all; that gun was pointed at her- he was going to shoot her. Suddenly it all fell into place, she realised that he must have been in on it all along. She was more upset that her own brother had betrayed and deceived her than she was about the possibility of dying.

"Ww...what are you doing Mick?" Her voice trembled with fear, she was scared and it was hurting him. He didn't want to kill her but he had to. He had no choice, it was inevitable.  
"I'm sorry," He said almost choking on the tears  
"Mick please, you're my brother. Please just put the gun down."  
"I can't, I'm sorry. I have to do this."  
"No you don't. You're better than this."  
"SHUT UP!" He spat, he was angry. Angry at her for putting her nose in someone else's business, angry at himself because he had allowed it to happen. He should have stopped her.  
"Mick please..." She whimpered, he closed his eyes knowing it'd probably be the last time he saw her alive. Drawing in a breath he put his finger on the trigger and shot, how many times he shot her he'd never remember.

He let out a cry as he heard the bullets hit her body, he didn't want to think of the pain she was in but he couldn't help it. Her screams didn't fill the air as he expected. He knew she was trying to be strong and he didn't know why. She was going to die, he knew that but still he wouldn't open his eyes. He wanted to kill her but part of him was hoping that by some miracle she would survive.

He opened his eyes and the sight of her body was enough to kill him. She stood there in her blood drenched uniform staring him straight in the eye, tears rolling down her face. He checked his gun and there were no bullets left, he wished there were. He would have liked nothing more than to end his life right there. What would he have now? She was the only one that ever really accepted him. His eyes were attracted to her gun that was at her feet, he contemplated using it on himself but he couldn't do it- not her gun. She was a good cop, he couldn't use her gun for something bad. He whispered something that vaguely resembled _'I'm sorry Maggie'_ and ran off into the darkness. He felt like he'd killed a part of himself the moment he pulled the trigger.

**..........................................**

"PJ," She tried to call out to him but her voice was hoarse and almost absent. Every time she took a breath she felt the pressure building up in her chest. She knew PJ wasn't there but she still called for him hoping that by some miracle that he'd come. She felt as cold as ice and as the seconds went by she felt heavier and heavier, closer and closer to death.

She felt the urge to walk away and find help but the cop in her knew that she lessened her chances of being found if she were to wonder. Her blood stained shirt sticking to her tiny frame, she didn't want to look down at her wounds. She was too scared that she'd come to the realisation that death was knocking on her door.

That's when she saw him, PJ. Standing there looking at her tears already welling in his eyes, no longer could she support herself as she fell to the ground. She was dying, she knew it. She didn't want to know but she did. And when it came down to it she realised having PJ there was making it all that much harder to let go. Almost as soon as she fell she felt the warmth of his body as he held her in his arms.

This was it- this, this was the last time they'd ever be together. She was sad for him; PJ would have to live every day without her. Grieving her loss every minute of every day. She tried to speak but she couldn't, the pressure in her chest too much for her to bear. She tried not to cry as he spoke to her, he told her how they were going to get married and how beautiful the wedding would be. She hated it, she hated that he was hanging on to the smallest hope that somehow she would make it. She hated it because she knew she was dying.

With every last ounce of strength she had she lifted her hand and touched his face, wanting to feel the comfort and warmth of his skin before she left him behind forever. She moved her mouth in an attempt to say_ I love you_ but the words wouldn't come but he understood, he smiled and she knew he had understood her. She closed her eyes, hanging onto those last images of her PJ.


End file.
